


The dreamer

by Impaxful



Series: The powerful and strange [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Richard Goranski mentioned, Same AU as "small scale"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impaxful/pseuds/Impaxful
Summary: Micheal walks in on a nightmare





	The dreamer

Micheals eyes opened in a field. The sun was shining above him as his eyesight came into focus. Everything felt so...familar.

It took a full minute before the boy could lay up. His whole body screamed out in pain as if it was on fire. He only hissed before it resided. The grass was tall. It covered his view. 

It took a while, but he finally found the need to get up. He yelled out in pain as the fire shot through his legs. It resides again, like it had never happened in the first time. 

That was when he noticed the house. Micheals legs started moving on their own, but he didn't try to stop them. He was curious about it. The door creaked as he stepped in. A melody floated through the air, lulling him farther in.

The house was empty except for a seemingly endless hall filled with doors. Something in the back of his mind told him that he had to go in. The boy took a deep breath and stepped into the hall.

The ground fell from under him. He shut his eyes tight, expecting to fall. Only, he didn't. Slowly, he opened them and saw he was floating. The landscape was like the sky on a clear night, yellow lights coming from everywhere. It was... beautiful to say the least. The doors still remained but they seemed to be moving ever so slowly. 

Micheal turned his head. A navy blue door floated in front of him as he pulled his nody around. Somehow, Micheal knew this was Jeremys door. What it was for, he couldn't tell. 

When he moved, it was like he was walking on the moon, not that he would know how that felt. He stopped in front of Jeremys door. Something told him to open it. Micheal listened.

Inside, he saw a memory he personally didn't like to remember. The night of the play. Only, everything was warped. Micheal saw himself in the squipped crowd, helpless to help Jeremy. That's when Micheal fell into it.

The ground of the stage was hard. He groaned as he stood. Looking at the stage entrance, he could see the landscape.

"Micheal!" Jeremy struggled agaist the squipped students, yelling his best friends name. 

"You can't escape us Jeremy, you are going to be cool whether you like it or not!" Micheal pushed through the crowd of students. 

"Jeremy!" The boys eyes widened as he looked in his direction. Micheal saw tears on his face he pushed through more students. He didn't know exactly what was happening, but he had to help his best friend. 

Squipped students grabbed him by the arms and legs, trying to slow him down. Micheal had the feeling that the Squip had orchestrated this dream to make Jeremy venerable. He didn't know where the information came from, or even how he knew he was inside a dream, but he knew it was right. 

Jeremy reached for Micheal. "Help!" The word came out as more of a sqeak. 

"Wake up! You're dreaming!" Jeremy continued to reach. "Wake up!" Suddenly, the dream broke. Literally. Cracks lined the floor, then began to dissolve along with the students and Squip. Jeremy faded. 

He was suddenly outside the door again. This time, it was locked. 

 

Micheal woke up in his bed. His phone was ringing. It took a second to remember where he was before he was able to process the sound. With a tired groan, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Micheal you will not believe the dream I had last night!" Jeremy went on to recount everything, including the part where the real Micheal told Jeremy he was dreaming and woke him up. 

Micheal was a little freaked out. Scratch that, he was extremely freaked out. He didn't know how, but he was literally in Jeremys dream. 

"Micheal? ...you still there?" Micheal cleared his throat, snapping back into reality. 

"Yeah, sorry I..." Jeremy gave a soft laugh from the other end. 

"Are you okay?" He swallowed.

"Yeah, is it alright if I call you back? I need to go do some errands with my mom." Micheal hated lying, but he needed a minute to figure out what was happening. 

"Yeah man. You're still coming to movie night right?" Micheal smiled, remembering that Rich was having movie night at his new apartment. Seems Jeremy was just as excited as everyone else.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Talk to you later." Micheal hung up, and took a deep breath. He had to figure out if he could do it again. He looked at the clock. It was only 10:00 which gave him an hour to sleep before his mom would get suspi  
cious. Micheal set his alarm, rolled over, and closed his eyes. 

This time, he was floating in the place that he opted to call the dreamscape. He saw more doors, including Jeremys which he knew was locked. Micheal figured that since Jeremy was awake, th door was locked cause he wasn't dreaming. He tried another door which he somehow knew was Rich's. It was locked as well, but Micheal noticed a dragon symbol. He had to wonder what it meant. 

 

Micheal woke up again to the sound of the alarm.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had lots of ideas for Micheal. At first I was going to make him a Phoenix, but I didn't really like the idea. Then I got this idea and it actually worked really well.


End file.
